La Fuerza del corazón
by DollyChang
Summary: Dolly Y Chris deben ayudar a Harry contra Voldemort con un poder ancestral.¿Podran tres chicos de 17 años contra el señor oscuro? No se centra en Harry, Ron y Hermione.Aviso: Son OC personajes inventados
1. Sorpresa en el Vagón

Todos los personaje son invención de JK Rowling a Excepción de los dos protagonistas, inventados por mi

Todos los personaje son invención de JK Rowling a Excepción de los dos protagonistas, inventados por mi. Espero que les guste este que es mi primer fic. Dejen Reviews tanto si les gusta como si no.

Les veo pronto con los capítulos siguientes :)

Edit: Corregido y con nuevas cosas.

**Sorpresa en el vagón**

El verano había pasado demasiado rápido y no me había dado tiempo a disfrutarlo cuando llegó el 1 de septiembre. Mis padres y yo nos dirigimos a King's cross y entramos al anden 9 y ¾ para coger el expreso de Hogwarts, que me llevaría al que era mi último año en esta escuela.

Nada más llegar al andén me di cuenta de que el número de estudiantes había bajado notablemente, debido a la muerte del anterior director a fines del curso pasado. Sin duda la muerte de Dumbledore fue un duro golpe para muchos de nosotros y era motivo más que suficiente para dejar la escuela. Yo sin embargo decidí continuar con mis estudios ya que estaba dispuesta a conseguir serla mejor profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras que se había visto en años. Sabía que este ultimo año no seria fácil ya que Snape sería el director de nuestra preciada escuela. No le tenía mucho aprecio al profesor Snape, y mucho menos tras saber que fue él el asesino de Dumbledore. Además él odiaba a todos los gryffindors, es decir que también me odiaba a mí. Además de Snape estaban los hermanos Carrow que eran mortifagos e impartirían clase de Artes Oscuras y Estudios Muggles, que este año sería obligatorio. Al parecer Voldemort se había introducido demasiado en la escuela.

- ¡Dolly!- escuche que una voz familiar me llamaba. Era Luna Lovegood, una de las chicas que mejor me caía en Howgarts.

- ¡Hola Luna! ¡Que alegría volver a verte! ¿Qué tal el verano?

- ¡Genial! Estuve con papá buscando snorkack de cuernos arrugados. Y tú ¿Qué tal?

- Bueno pues bien… Aunque echaba en falta el colegio… Oye Luna voy a buscar mi vagón. Ya sabes que los prefectos tenemos uno reservado y como Hermione Granger parece que este año no viene pues me han nombrado prefecta.

- No sabía nada de lo de Hermione…y ¿sabes si Harry y Ron vendrán?

- Pues creo que no… aunque ya sabes que casi siempre son rumores. De todas formas ya nos enteraremos en el banquete de esta noche. ¡Hasta luego Luna!

Subí al vagón de los prefectos y tampoco vi a Ron Weasley, así que supuse que los rumores eran ciertos. En cambio había otro chico de Gryffindor con la insignia de prefecto. Sabía que su nombre era Christian Mcgregor porque iba a mi mismo curso pero me di cuenta de que no sabía mucho más de él. Me senté enfrente de él y saqué uno de los libros que llevaba conmigo para tener algo que hacer mientras llegábamos a nuestro destino. Comencé a leer y algo me llamo la atención de ese chico…Tenia los ojos con más brillo que jamás había visto. No pude evitar quedarme mirándole.

-Perdona, pero ¿te pasa algo conmigo? – Me dijo al darse cuenta de que estaba mirándolo.

-Esto…Lo siento. Solo es que tienes unos ojos preciosos- esto ultimo lo dije intentando disimular la vergüenza que sentía. Era uno de mis peores defectos: no podía callarme lo que pensaba aunque fuera lo más embarazoso del mundo.

- Vaya…Gracias- Note como se sonrojaban sus mejillas. Tras unos minutos de silencio volvió a hablar- Yo soy Christian Mcgregor, pero puedes llamarme Chris. Creo que estamos en la misma casa pero soy un poco despistado con los nombres.

- Si estamos juntos en Gryffindor, aunque creo que esta es la primera vez que hablamos. Yo soy Dolly Chang. Encantada de conocerte.

- Lo mismo digo… Chang- dijo lentamente- ¿Eres familiar de Cho Chang?

- Sí, bueno somos parientes lejanas creo…Algo así como que su bisabuelo era hermano de mi tatarabuelo…Pero tampoco la conozco mucho. Solo coincidimos en algunas reuniones familiares- Vi la cara de Christian y noté que estaba un poco distraído- Chris ¿te pasa algo?

DE repente vi como los ojos del chico se cerraban y su cara adquiría un extraño color blanco

- ¡¿CHRISTIAN QUE PASA?!

Tras este grito noté como me caía sobre el asiento del tren y veía algo que jamás me había pasado…


	2. Solo ha sido un sueño

Todos los personaje son invención de JK Rowling a Excepción de los dos protagonistas, inventados por mi

Segundo capitulo también editado. Espero algún comentario o crítica más.

Saludos a todos.

**Solo ha sido un sueño**

Abrí los ojos y vi a Harry Potter, a Christian y a mí en alguna parte del bosque prohibido. Harry tenía su varita alzada y Chris y yo las manos unidas. Los tres mirábamos a alguien… Di un grito de terror. Los tres estábamos enfrentados a Voldemort.

De repente desperté en el vagón del expreso de Hogwarts. Todo había sido un sueño…Pero había sido tan real… Miré a Christian y recordé que justo antes de desmayarme él tenía muy mala cara y también estaba apunto de desmayarse…

Parecía que el chico, al igual que yo, acababa de despertar. Y por su cara no le había gustado nada lo que había visto.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Pregunté en tono dudoso.

- No sé.-Se paró a meditar unos segundos antes de seguir hablando-He tenido una especie de sueño. Era muy extraño parecía real. - Dijo él intentando recordar mejor lo que había soñado.

- ¡Valla! ¡A mi me ha pasado lo mismo! Además, tú estabas en mi sueño.

- Y ahora que lo recuerdo, tú estabas en el mío. ¿Qué crees que puede significar?- dijo él con cara de no saber que pasaba.

- Pues ni idea pero creo que lo mejor seria cometérselo a algún profesor- Dije esto con voz bastante convencida, aunque no estaba segura de si sería lo mejor.

- No sé, seguramente solo haya sido un sueño, dejémoslo pasar…- Asentí con la cabeza, pero algo me decía que eso no era un simple sueño.

Pasaron los días en Hogwarts y Christian y yo no quisimos tocar más el tema. La verdad que desde que bajamos del tren solo nos habíamos dirigido la palabra para saludarnos y en alguna clase para ver que tal iba todo, pero poco más.

Las clases ese año eran peor de lo que pensábamos. Para empezar, estaba la dificultad que tenían todas las clases. Si no fuera por todas las horas libres que teníamos me hubiese desmayado nada más comenzar el curso. Por otro lado estaban los castigos de los Carrow que no dejaban pasar a ninguno. En sus clases me tuve que morder más d una vez la lengua para no acabar castigada aunque de haber podido les hubiese puesto a caldo.

Sin darnos cuenta ya había llegado la noche de Halloween y tras un exquisito banquete fui a la sala común a leer un rato delante de la chimenea. La sala común estaba llena pero yo no quería apartar mi mente de la historia que estaba leyendo. Por una parte no quería porque la historia era muy interesante y por otro lado era para no darme cuenta de lo sola que estaba ese año.

Estaba sola ya que todas mis amigas ya habían terminado la escuela. Yo era un año mayor que todos los de mi curso ya que mi 5º año no lo pude hacer el año que me correspondía por problemas de salud. Y mientras mis amigas ya estaban preparándose para trabajar o estaban haciendo el típico viaje alrededor del mundo, yo seguía en la escuela preparándome para los EXTASIS. Me sentía muy sola pero no me atrevía a acercarme a nadie por miedo a que me rechazasen.

Esa noche, Christian se sentó en una butaca cerca de la mía…

-¡Hola Dolly! Parece interesante ese libro… ¿De qué va?

-¡Hola Christian! Pues es un libro muggle sobre un mundo llamado Narnia. Es interesante ver la imagen que tienen los muggles sobre la magia.

Así poco a poco comenzamos a hablar y a contarnos un poco de nuestra vida. Yo le conté que mis padres eran magos y él me dijo que su padre era squib y su madre bruja. También me contó algo de que su hermano trabajaba en el ministerio de magia de Escocia pero la verdad es que no me enteré muy bien, sus ojos me tenían totalmente cautivada… Cuanto más rato charlábamos, más tiempo quería pasar con él. No sabía que era pero algo en mi interior me decía que yo tenía que estar con él por siempre.

De forma inesperada, me desmaye y volví a ver la visión de los dos luchando junto a Harry contra Voldemort. Cuando desperté vi que a él le había pasado lo mismo…

- ¿Otra vez el mismo sueño?- pregunté con voz queda

- Sí y creo que esto no es casualidad.

- Creo que deberíamos investigar algo sobre esto. No sé…podríamos ir a la biblioteca y buscar libros sobre sueños o sobre…

- Sueños premonitorios – dijimos los dos a la vez.

Cuando esto ocurrió algo me empujo a acercarme a él y creo que a los dos nos pasó los mismo ya que el también se había acercado mucho a mí. Estábamos tan cerca que parecía que nos íbamos a abrazar, o quizás solo era lo que yo deseaba.

No sabía lo que pasaba pero algo me decía que ese sueño nos uniría de una forma que ninguno de los dos podíamos imaginar.


End file.
